


Softy, My Love

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Hangovers suck! But, at least he's there beside her to help soothe the pain away.





	Softy, My Love

"What the _fuck_ did I drink last night?" She bemoaned softly, trying in vain to quell the unrelenting pounding in her skull. She didn't even dare try to open her eyes yet. Her memory was a bit fuzzy, true. But she was pretty sure that she hadn't drank that much, and she wasn't that much of a lightweight. 

A derisive, if not groggy snort from the previously unconscious body next to her, lightly shook the bed. "More like what _didn't_ you drink."

Unable and unwilling to move, she blindly reached out and half-heartily pinched whatever skin she could grab. She grinned victoriously when her lover hissed out a sharp _'Oi'_ , before grabbing her smaller hand and holding it firmly yet gently in his.

"Try not to be an asshole right now," She grumbled as he pulled her carefully into his solid, comforting embrace. He was so warm, and she snuggled closer to his body heat. " _Please._ "

"...Just this once," She felt more than heard his sleepy chuckle. She smiled when she felt him press a loving kiss to her throbbing temple and sighed in relief when his calloused fingers began to gently massage her skull.

"That's nice," She hummed, pleased that he was being so forgiving considering that he probably had a hangover too. Tucked safely within the arms of her lover, she quickly fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another attempt at shaking off some writers rust. XD XD
> 
> I decided to go the really lazy route for this one, and not add a name to the guy--even though I was thinking about either Zoro or Marco being quite fitting for this.  
> But, yeah, this way y'all can imagine any OP guy in this scenario that you want. :D
> 
> The prompt used is New Year Afterparty prompts from Tumblr user rpdepartment
> 
> One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
> DO NOT USE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION


End file.
